There have conventionally be known stators of electric rotary machines in which coils are prepared by winding wires around teeth of a stator core. In the conventional electric rotary machines in which the coils are prepared by winding the winding wires around the teeth, since the winding wires and the stator core need to be handled separately and the winding wires are wound around the teeth with insulation paper held therebetween, the winding operation becomes complex, and since the insulation paper is bitten into, there are fears that an appropriate insulation performance cannot be ensured.
Then, in recent years, electric rotary machines have been proposed which employ segment coils as a different type of electric rotary machine stator. For example, in a stator for an electric rotary machine described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, each connection coil that connects slot coils of the same phase is joined to end portions of slot coils that are inserted into slots in the stator core by crimping.